


Wine for Two

by fanpirex (Kingsy)



Series: Tales of a Teenage Witch [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Penetration, Pet Names, Romance, Smut, Virgin Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsy/pseuds/fanpirex
Summary: Some strong wizarding wine leads to a surprising impromptu tryst in the library of 12 Grimmauld Place. To see the banner for this ficlet, go here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The legal age to have sex here in the UK is sixteen years old, so Hermione is not underage. Also, I'm not sure why lemons always happen in the library but it seems characteristic. Go figure.

Christmas was quite lively this year. The dreary house of 12 Grimmauld Place was filled with Weasleys and Order members and, of course, Harry and Hermione. Mr. Weasley had just been given leave from St. Mungo’s and was constantly being fretted over by his wife, who cooked plate upon plate of food.

Hermione, however, felt somewhat subdued.

When it was late at night, while everyone slept in their beds, she crept from her shared room with Ginny and snuck into the large library. She fingered some of the old tomes, holding back a sneeze when dust powdered the air, and took a large volume out regarding Occlumency.

Harry had been worrying her lately, what with his scar hurting and these visions from You Know Who revealing themselves. She knew Professor Snape wasn’t being very helpful and so she had decided to look up the subject herself.

The Blacks’ library was drool-worthy and did indeed contain the needed reading material as she had hoped. She didn’t want anyone to know and she was sure Ginny would have found the book had she taken it back to their room, so each night she would come in here and research.

She wasn’t aware how much time had passed, but just as another yawn assaulted her, she heard the door creak open. Freezing, she quickly hid the book under others and tried to assume an innocent expression.

It was Sirius, she realised, and he was carrying a goblet of dark liquid—alcohol, she suspected.

“What are you doing up?” he asked quietly, joining her on the stiff-backed settee.

She shrugged, looking away. “Couldn’t sleep.”

He watched her, smiling knowingly. “Ah, I see.” When he didn’t say anything more, she let out the breath she’d been surreptitiously holding. He took a sip of his drink and then gestured to it once he saw her looking. “I’m not sure what it is exactly,” he winked at her. “Very old and expensive though. I found it hidden in the wine cellar.”

She furrowed her brows. “Should you really be drinking it if you don’t know what it is?”

“Makes life fun,” he grinned and then sighed, the joy flushing from his face as he gazed around at the library. “There’s not much else worth living for. Holed up in this place… it’s just like my childhood. Suffocating.”

It might have been the glum emptiness in his eyes or perhaps exhaustion had made her delirious, but she reached over and placed a gentle hand on his knee.

“You’re not alone though,” she smiled encouragingly. “There’s plenty to live for.”

And while their eyes were locked together, she took the goblet from him and took a sip of his wine. The taste was slightly bitter yet pleasant, she found, a bit like raspberries. It was heady and strong, deceiving in its thinness. She swallowed it and immediately felt her head rush.

As she lowered the ornate glass cup, Sirius leaned forward and let his mouth brush along her pink lips, collecting the dark liquid that had gathered there.

She gasped, her lips parting fully. He licked his wet tongue inside just once. Then he pulled back and stared at her, and she watched his eyes darken with something she’d been quite unaware of thus far.

Rather quickly, he gathered her in his arms and kissed her more firmly. Simply from a small sip, she felt drunk and without inhibitions, returning the kiss fiercely. He held her close to him, caressing her back through the flimsy top she wore, and dipped a hand beneath it to seek skin.

“Sirius,” she breathed heavily.

“I know, love,” he murmured back and pulled her atop his lap, entwining his other hand in her hair and palming her slender neck.

Her hips rocked forwards as her own hands clutched at his robes, desperate for something to ground her as his tongue wrapped sinfully around hers.

Groaning as his lips deviated to trail along her neck and collarbone, she pulled at her top and he helped her remove it. Her hair frizzed even more so as the fabric was pushed over it, curling over her bra-covered chest. His strong hand brushed along the tops of her small breasts, stroking the soft skin reverently and making her arch into him before he unclasped the bra and she let it slip onto the floor.

Staring into her dilated brown eyes, he leaned down and took a budded nipple into his mouth, suckling at it gently. She shakily inhaled and grasped at his silky hair, watching him with shallow breaths while he held her smooth back as he sucked, pressing her hips flush with his.

When he paused and moved back up to kiss her swollen lips, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into her as she rocked forwards on his lap. He could feel her heat through the pyjama shorts she wore, the delicious warmth sinking down through layers of cloth to his responsive member.

She squirmed against his lips as he snuck a hand below the waistband of her shorts. “Please,” she begged, and he obliged, muttering a spell he’d learnt decades ago to make their clothes disappear.

She gasped at the sudden bare skin that rubbed sensually against hers and clung to his neck as he guided her back down onto the settee, settling himself over her panting form.

At this moment, she didn’t care that what they were doing was wrong, that this was her best friend’s godfather, that he was twenty years her senior. Nothing mattered except his naked flesh against hers.

“Come here, love,” he crooned softly and drew her lips to his again.

When her lungs ached for more air, he moved his mouth to her ear. His black hair fell around her face like a curtain, enshrouding them with intimate privacy.

“Do you want it, Kitten?” he asked her huskily. She nodded in silence. “Tell me how much.”

“More than anything.” Her voice was hoarse and perhaps a tad shy, but there was no embarrassment between them. She felt safe with the experienced older man leading her.

“You want me to make you come?” he breathed.

“Yes,” she moaned, her hips circling wantonly. “Sirius, please…”

“Shh,” he hushed gently, kissing her earlobe.

His hand stroked down her side, brushing her breasts, curving over her slender hips. It tickled her inner thigh and then a padded thumb lightly touched her nub.

He darkly watched her face fold in rapture, her mouth popping mouth soundly.

A finger slipped down and rubbed around her opening before dipping inside.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” he hissed and pressed a hot kiss on the side of her neck.

Slowly he moved his body down so that her slim thighs bracketed his broad shoulders. She opened herself up to his view freely, groaning as his finger slid out of her then back in.

“Such a pretty little puss,” he admired and then bent to give it a chaste peck.

While she wriggled slightly, he licked her hard nub vigorously but stopped when she groaned and practically curled in on herself.

“Look at me, Kitten,” he coaxed. “Keep your eyes on mine. Watch me make you come undone.”

“Oh god,” she moaned and lulled her head back and forth with pleasure as his finger kept a steady rhythm of thrusts. Then, abruptly, they stopped. Her eyes shot open, frantic.

“Look at me,” he ordered, firmly now. Her gaze locked onto his. His face was commanding, his posture frozen above her until she obeyed, and then, with their eyes on each other’s, his finger moved again.

He lapped at her nether lips, collecting moisture and lavishing it on her nub, sucking and licking as she bucked beneath his expert mouth. Another finger was slipped inside her to join the first and together they crooked to touch a spongy area deeper still.

She panted and cried helplessly, overwhelmed with ecstasy, but her brown eyes remained connected to his stormy greys as she climbed heights she’d never known. When she hung on the edge of a cliff, he paused just long enough to purr, “That’s it, Kitten,” and then he sped up his debauchery.

Her entire body shook and quivered beneath his hands and mouth with her release, so much so that he held his free hand atop her stomach to steady her. When she had finally calmed, he separated from her sensitive nether region and surfaced to hold her in his strong arms. She snuggled down and tiredly rested her head against him, her eyes slipping closed lazily.

He stroked her hair affectionately and squeezed her, kissing her head.

“Good girl,” he praised softly.

She smiled contently and pressed her lips to the skin nearest to her on his chest. For a while he just cradled her; the library was quiet and peaceful around them and his hand caressing along her back made Hermione sleepy after having just recovered from an orgasm.

But when her eyes slipped shut, she determinedly made herself open them again.

“I want you inside me,” she whispered, breaking the silence.

Sirius looked down to meet her gaze, smirking a little. “You sure about that, Kitten?”

She nodded resolutely.

He stroked a hand down her leg and wrapped his hand around her thigh, pulling it up over his hip. It was as if her hips had been made to closely hug his, so welcoming they were to his pelvic bone. A few spells were spoken, those too having been learnt long ago, and then he guided himself to her.

Upon wedging the head just inside, she gasped quietly and clutched onto him.

“That feel good, baby girl?” he murmured and she nodded again, biting her plump bottom lip. “Circe, you’re so tight,” he grunted and shunted his hips forwards to bury himself within her.

The combination of wine and charms eased any pain she may have felt from losing her virginity, even heightening her lust and need for him. Digging her blunt nails into the muscles of his back, she rocked beneath him furiously.

“Easy, Kitten,” he cooed and captured her lips with his. She barely heard him, instead sliding her hands down his back to push on his arse. Excited by her uncharacteristic wildness, he grinned against her mouth and began to drive himself within her roughly.

“Yes, yes,” she gasped into his mouth and bit his lip hard.

He groaned, the little bit of pain just adding to the heaven of feeling her snug around his girth, squeezing and milking his entire length.

“Fuck,” he grunted and put his face in her hair, gripping her hips tightly and shoving himself more powerfully into her.

Their bodies were entangled as they rutted against one another, their skin slick with sweat and their moans filling the empty space between bookshelves and furniture. The air grew hot around them yet still they clung closer to each other, refusing to part an inch.

Her peak came suddenly and loudly with a cry, her body writhing with spasms as she rocked through her orgasm. He kept her wrapped in his embrace, not stopping. Several moments later, he pressed her arse tight against his groin and spent himself within her welcoming depths amidst a groan.

Their breaths came in harsh pants while they relaxed their tense frames in each other’s arms. And for a long time, they stayed that way, neither sleeping nor talking. They rested themselves with the comforting knowledge that they were alone with the other.

And, when Hermione eventually slipped from his embrace, smiling adorably at him with her hair all mussed up, Sirius laughed quietly.

“I think wine suits you, Kitten,” he smiled and kissed her still darkened lips. She simply grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I've recently started a Tumblr for news and ideas about all of my stories, existing and yet-to-be-written. **Feedback would be fantastic!** So if you want to interact with me more and have input on future decisions regarding my stories then head over to <http://fanpirex.tumblr.com>.
> 
> I look forward to possibly hearing from any of you! There's a lot of story-related thoughts that go through my head and loads of partially written stories still unpublished that I've never mentioned to you guys before, but I'd like to be more open about it all :]
> 
> Thank you for reading my rambles, even if you don't wanna join in, and have a brilliant day!


End file.
